The invention relates to methods of preparing a bone matrix solution, a bone matrix implant, and variants thereof. The invention also relates to methods of cell culture using the same.
The invention further relates to bone matrix scaffolds comprising one or more bone matrix nanofibers, methods of preparing, and methods of use thereof. The invention also relates to methods of culturing cells and promoting differentiation of stem cells using the same.